


Stupidity

by anassa_anemou



Series: Mate-less and Looking [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Spoliers to 03x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou





	Stupidity

“If I remember correctly I tried to warn you to be careful with Hale.” John sighs and pushes the bloodied shirt up, trying to access the damage made.

“Son of a...” Chris curses as John start to clean the wound.

They are in the middle of nowhere, an old interstate part where people only come if they want a hideaway from the cops. It used to be a crossroads for the train, but with the increased use for illicit affairs they had disconnected. Agent McCall had sent people around, trying to find Barrow, but when they realized he wasn’t there, they moved to the surroundings. 

John stayed, figuring that the car they passed by in the way was in fact Chris’s, so the man should be near. He investigated, until he found him with an gash in his stomach and a new haircut that left his whole face sharper. There was a tugging in his belly, and John didn’t know if it was because he wasn’t sure if Chris was alright or not, or if it was entirely on the fact he looked even more handsome.

“I didn’t find Peter, thought he seems to be around town again. Someone at least used the loft briefly.” Chris grimaces as John pulls the needle and starts to sew the injuries.

John thinks a ride to the hospital would be better, but Chris doesn’t want to raise suspicion. Looking closer he can see the wound isn’t from claws, but a repetitive movement of a knife maybe. When Chris told him Barrow convinced a woman to call the cops and give them the wrong direction, John wondered why was the hunter dealing with something not supernatural.

“He was by the school, one more set of hands wouldn’t be bad. I just don’t know what he did with the woman, she came to me with a damn pocket knife. She seemed possessed.” John knows his eyebrows are high, and he schools his face in a more neutral expression.

“Why did she try for you? The whole Beacon force, plus the feds were scattered and she ” Chris cuts him.

“There was something wrong with her. Thank you.” Chris pulls another shirt from the bag by the floor, from where John had picked the supplies to fix the wounds. “I need to go home and make sure Allison is fine, I don’t think she sat still in school.”

“Ok, if you see Stiles, send him home. I don’t any of them trying to handle this, even if it has something to do with werewolves.” John smiles slightly at Chris smirk and turns to make his path to his car.

Chris is leaning against his own car, throwing the bag careless in the back seat. John turns around at the gasp the hunter releases and he sees the moment when Chris swallows something, straightening up again. He should leave, but instead he sees himself approaching the man and roughly pushing his chin up.

“What did you take?” Chris raises an eyebrow and John takes his face form firmly, using both of his hands. “I hope you take care of the wounds and if something infects call Melissa, she should be able to work something out. Whatever it is that you are using, stop, I don’t think Allison needs to lose her dad too.”

He sees Chris’s body tensing and how his arm comes to deliver a blow to his ribs, so he slams their bodies into the car, making Chris’s eyes water as John’s body impacts against his stomach. John looks into his eyes and he sees when Chris realizes what it means his worry. He let’s go and tries to move away, knowing if he cross the line, things won’t be what they uses too.

John is surprised when Chris hand comes to his face, brushing against his cheek, before resting at the back of his neck. The kiss is a mere dry-lip pressing, and Chris nods before stepping inside his car and leaving John at the crossroad. Maybe they crossed a line before and John just hadn’t realized.


End file.
